Love Hurts
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Tails and Cream remember people who were dear to them that they have lost. Tails/Cream. One-shot


**A/N:**...

Sword:...

Pen:...Once again, I'm terribly sorry. I lost control-

Zip it.

Sword: Please give us another chance.

No! I'm going to have to supervise the two of you from now on. Heaven knows what would have happened had I left you two alone any longer. You might've started making out with Sword and I can't afford to have you and her getting really mad at each other.

Pen: Now, that's ridiculous. I...Wait. Sword is a girl?

Sword: Yeah.

Pen: Since when?

Sword: Since I was made.

Pen: Wait, why does the author always refer to you as "he" then?

Because, I needed you two to fight to have humorous author notes and I knew you wouldn't fight her if you knew she was a boy, being the gentleman you are. But now you should be comfortable with it so go on fighting. Anyway, we have another fic for you today. It's a romantic one between Tails and Cream.

Sword: Yay!

I don't own any of the characters or the song. The song that inspired this story is owned by Incubus and the characters belong to Sega.

Pen: But, but, but...A girl?

**Love Hurts**

Tails leaned against the tree at the edge of the forest. He folded his hands on his stomach and sighed as his eyes made their way to the night sky. He could see the millions of tiny dots that lit up the heavens, creating its constellations and making the entire dark blue canvas more beautiful than it already was.

However, Tails' mind was far away from the magnificence of the stars as he remembered times past, spent in the sky and traveling with familiar companions. Some he still saw on a daily basis while others...

"I wish you were here," he sighed again as he closed his eyes and tried to remember happier times.

His thoughts focused particularly on one person who had journeyed with them on their last adventure. He could still remember when he first met her, how he had been entranced by her eyes, her figure, her voice. Her voice, he thought. It could make his heart burst out of his chest like a flower.

He chuckled as he remembered the fun times they had together, especially when it was just the two of them. It had felt special, like she enjoyed his company the most. He had savored that feeling. That feeling that someone cared for him more than just as a friend or a brother, but instead as something deeper than that.

Yet, as his eyes opened and drifted back to the sky, he was reminded that it had all ended. Worst of all, he placed the blame on himself for it. It had been him who had fired the weapon. Him who had aimed at her. Him who had killed her.

It all replayed slowly in his head. Her jumping right into the sights of the weapon and telling him to fire. He had hesitated, wanting to finish it without her getting hurt, without her having to die. But he had known it was pointless as Eggman had to explain to him at the time.

So with a heavy heart and shaking hands, he had fired, hitting her and destroying her in the process. The goal was completed, but Tails couldn't have felt worse. At the very moment that he had shot her, it had felt like someone had shot a hole through his heart as well, shattering it into pieces too small to find and put back together.

Tails shivered slightly as the night air became colder, bringing with it a slight wind. _I should probably go home before I catch a cold_, he thought. He stood up and sneezed. "Achoo!" He wiped his nose. _Great._

He looked around him and saw a hill nearby. He was surprised to see a figure sitting at the top, staring at the sky._ Who's that?_he wondered as he made his way toward the hill.

_Wait, why should I bother them? They probably want to be left alone._But this didn't deter him from continuing on.

As Tails got closer he squinted, trying to get a better look. The figure's shape appeared to be that of a rabbit. He thought he could see an orange dress on it and he only knew one rabbit that wore clothes like that.

_Hm, where's Cheese?_he thought as he got closer. There was no sign of the little chao. It appeared that this person was all alone. Tails stopped short, realizing he was right behind her.

_Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered_, he decided. He prepared to walk away, but heard a soft voice say his name. "Tails? What are you doing here?"

Tails gazed into Cream's questioning eyes, trying to think of a response. "Well, I was just..." _Just what? Thinking about her?_"Trying to clear my head. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just looking at the stars," Cream returned to stargazing. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Tails muttered, but found his eyes settling on Cream instead. He realized what he was doing and shook his head in disapproval of his thoughts.

Cream turned to him and patted the grass next to her. "Would you like to sit down Tails?" she asked. He nodded and took a seat next to her.

They were silent for a few minutes as they enjoyed each other's company and nature in its nocturnal beauty. Eventually, Tails asked the question that had been bugging him. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just thinking," Cream replied, giving a sad smile.

"About?" Cream was silent and turned her head away as if embarrassed. Tails though he heard her mutter something, but couldn't be sure. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said 'Emerl'," Cream answered.

"Oh," Tails said, remembering the robot whom Cream had befriended.

"You miss him a lot huh?" Tails questioned. Cream slowly nodded as a tear made its way down her face. Tails wasn't sure what to do and his mind was a blank. _What should I do?_he wondered.

Cream pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "I wish he was still here," she whispered.

Tails' heart sank seeing Cream like this, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He nervously scooted closer to her, and, hesitating for only a moment, pulled her into a hug. Cream gulped in surprise.

"I know how you feel," Tails said.

"Because of Cosmo," Cream asked, but she already knew the answer. "You miss her a lot too?"

Tails nodded. "Everyday."

"Did you love her?"

Tails paused, thinking how best to answer her. He figured the truth would be his best option. "Yes." He sighed. "Yet, I still killed her."

Cream looked up in surprise. "Tails you shouldn't blame yourself. If you-"

"Yeah, I know. If I didn't shoot her, then everything would be destroyed. I'm tired of people telling me that," Tails vented. Cream pulled back in fear while Tails rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry Cream, its just that...I wish I could change it."

Cream nodded. "I know. But I'm sure she would want you to forgive yourself. She cares about you Tails, even if she is not here. And so does everyone else."

Tails grunted as she listed off all his friends. "Mr. Sonic, Ms. Amy, Mr. Knuckles, Mr. Shadow, Ms. Rouge, and...I care."

The way she said "I care" caused Tails to face her and notice her blush. She tried to hide her head by turning, but it was already too late. He knew what she was implying.

"I should get home. Mama and Cheese will be worried," she said, starting to stand up.

"Cream. Wait," Tails pleaded. Cream stopped as he stood up. He turned her around to face him, but her head hung down, as if in shame.

"I'm sorry. You still care for her."

Tails couldn't think of anything. "Cream," he whispered, getting her to look him in the eye. That's when he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. So innocent and caring, but ever curious. The way her fur felt against him- so smooth and soft. She was like an angel that had been tossed into a cruel world. A light that burned brightly in the darkness.

_No, you can't think like this. Cosmo-_but his thoughts were cut off by something else. Almost as if another voice began to speak.

_Tails_, the voice began, _just because you're in love with someone else doesn't mean that you can't still care for me._

_Cosmo?_he wondered as he looked around him.

"Tails are you okay?" Cream asked, cocking her head to the side. However, Tails could only stare off into space as he listened to the voice.

_Go on_, the voice pushed. _You both need someone. You each may have lost someone, but you have found each other._

Tails was silent as he listened. Cream was still waiting for an answer from him.

_Are you sure?_Tails asked.

_Do not deny your feelings_, the voice told him.

_But-_

_Don't be scared of love_, the voice reassured him.

Tails gazed into Cream's chocolate eyes once more before he closed his and started to lean in. When he felt as if he was going to fall over, his lips finally pressed against another pair of warm lips. Heat instantly traveled throughout his entire body as he simply lost himself in the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, but what only a few seconds, they pulled apart and opened their eyes. Both were blushing heavily and Cream was surprised, as shown by her eyes, which now resembled saucers, and her red face. She faced the ground and found interest in her shoes again. However, Tails could see the small smile on her face and feel the larger grin on his.

He quietly reached out for her hands and let her interlace her fingers with his. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

Cream silently nodded.

They walked off the hill in silence, hand in hand. Cream yawned and leaned her head on Tails' shoulder. He stiffened at first, but relaxed and kissed the top of her head as they kept going.

Tails took one last glance at the hill and couldn't believe what he saw. He thought that he was merely tired, but it looked as if two other people were standing on the hill. Both transparent, one seemed to be a metallic orange figure that hunched over a little bit. The other was pure white with flowing green hair and was wearing a petal dress. Both of them were waving farewell to him.

Tails nodded to both of them before turning back around and focusing on getting Cream home.

**A/N:** And there it is.

Sword: There what is?

The end.

Sword: Oh. Hey where's Pen?

Pen: Right here.

Whatcha got behind your back?

Pen: Oh, uh, nothing.

Sword: Ooo, let me see! Let me see!...Flowers?

Pen: Uh, yeah they're for you.

Sword: Thanks! They're pretty!

Uh-oh. Looks like all this romance is starting to take effect.

Pen:Q-quiet you!

I need you two to fight! Not fall in love! Anyway, hope you liked it so please review. I see many people are reading my stories and some are favoring them, but in case you haven't noticed, authors love reviews even more. Even if it's just to tell me how this story can be improved, just review. Also, thanks to SpaceCadet8 for going over this story.


End file.
